washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paola Valentina
NS Nation Name: Korea of the south Character Name: Paola Valentina Character Gender: Female Character Age: 46 Character Height: 5'7 Character Weight: 165 Character Position/Role/Job: City Mayor of El Paso/Candidate for Texas Governor Race Character State of Origin: Texas Character State of Residence: Texas Character Party Affiliation: Democrat Main Strengths: She is a great public speaker and has formed a great bond with the Latino community in Texas. Her political views are very modern and fall in line with the views of most modern Democrats. She is very well educated and has a Bachelor Degree in Latin American Studies and Political Science. She was as well listed on "Texas Women" magazine as one of the top 10 female politicians expected to rise in the states political spectrum. Main Weaknesses: She can come out as very blunt, and has a sharp tongue which could get her into trouble. Her father was a high ranking member of a Mexican drug cartel until he was killed when she was 23. That background of hers can cause controversy on trust issues with her future/developing anti-drug policy and Mexican-American relations due to her father being in the drug cartel, which the media could affiliate her with. She also has past controversial comments on excessive border patrol, "The United States treats many immigrants like cattle, thinking it's easy to round them up and send them back to their lands, immigrants are not animals, they are people escaping injustice and economic turmoil wanting to chase and live the American dream." Biography: Paola Valentina was born in Horizon City, Texas and later moved to El Paso due to her father and mothers divorce. Her father was a criminal running from the law due to his association with a Mexican drug cartel. He crossed the border to Juarez after his divorce and never had any further contact with Valentina after she turned 13. Her mother became a single parent, who had a tough time supporting her two children. Valentina began working at age 16 at a local market. After finishing high school, she struggled to attend a community college until she was 23. At age 23 she saved enough money to attend a local community college to get her basics, at that same time she heard that her father, who resided in Mexico was shot and killed. Her father's death impacted her life greatly, even if he wasn't present in the majority of her youth. After coping with her father's death, and earning her basics she wanted to further her education and attended Trinity University to gain her Bachelors in Political Science and Latin American Studies. Four years after graduating with both of her bachelors, she married her Husband Manuel Valentina, who is an accountant in El Paso. Shortly after, she gave birth to two boys. Meanwhile, Valentina became an AP government teacher, but later ran for county clerk of El Paso, and later ran for Mayor of El Paso in 2013. Her platform wanted equal work opportunity for women, she wanted to revamp the cities police force to fight against the ongoing drug war against the Mexican/foreign cartel and increase the cities education budget, including revamping a much-needed ESL program for children moving from the local city of Juarez, Mexico. After campaigning all throughout the Hispanic communities in El Paso, she won the election by a very small margin, defeating her Republican counterpart. In early, 2017, she did not seek re-election and resigned early before the mayoral elections, even with high-demand from local Democrats for her to do so. She later instead enlisted in the Program Emerge America which is an organization that educates women to run for local or state elections. She recently finished her program and has flown back and forth from D.C. She recently mentioned to her local news network that she is considering running for Texas governor and shortly after scheduled a huge campaign rally in Don Haskins Arena to announce her official candidacy for the Texas governor race.